


rebirth

by tothefoolswhodream



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is super sweet, COVID-19, Easter, Easter Bunny, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy, Music, Music For Hope 2020, Other, Quarantine, alleluia Christ is risen, he is risen indeed alleluia, lots of happy tears, rey is lonely, reylos really use any situation and use it to write fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothefoolswhodream/pseuds/tothefoolswhodream
Summary: 'twas blind but now I seea reylo easter/quarantine fic~in which there is happiness~
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> -A fluff fic-  
> Thanks to my aunty for dropping by and making my family’s day with so many little gifts. You made my day so much brighter. I love you so much.  
> To anyone who missed that Bocelli performance - go watch it.

If there was anything Rey hated, it was being alone. After four weeks of quarantine, with another four on the horizon, the days were blurring together, and she was just about ready to give up. 

Easter dawned gray, and as usual, Rey woke up at dawn. In years past, Rey would jump up, put on her new dress, and make her way to church for the sunrise service.

There was no church to go to. The sun was behind the clouds. No birds were chirping, and Rey laid in bed for an hour before gathering the will to stand up. 

The floor was cold under her feet, and she wrapped her ratty old white blanket around her shoulders before padding down the hall to make a coffee. 

It hurt. Rey wanted so much to be happy, but she couldn’t muster a smile, even when she pulled out the package of premium bacon she had been hoarding for several weeks to make for her Easter breakfast. 

When her doorbell rang, she almost jumped out of her skin. Quickly grabbing the baseball bat she kept near the door, she peered through the peephole. 

She did not expect to see a giant pile of brightly colored packages. 

Flinging the door open, Rey peeked down the hall to see who left everything there.

Running as lightly as he could down the hall was her built-like-a-tree best friend, Ben. 

“Benjamin!” Rey cried, her face lighting up. 

He stopped and turned around with a sheepish smile. “Butterfly!”

“You did all this?” she asked, disbelieving.

“I know you love Easter,” he shrugged. “Can you tell I didn’t ding dong ditch during high school?”

Rey started laughing as her eyes welled up. “Come in!” 

He raised his hands in defeat. “I can’t. I just recovered from the virus, you know. So you should sanitize all the boxes before you touch them. That’s why everything is packaged.”

“I’m fine. Remember that first week of December, when I was in the hospital with a cold? I’m fairly certain I had the coronavirus then, because I had trouble breathing, and no one knew what it was. I’m fairly certain I’m immune.”

“You sure?” Ben’s hands were shoved into his pockets, and he looked so much like a hopeful puppy dog that Rey wanted to kiss him.

_ Wait, what? _

Rey shoved that feeling into the corner that had lately become fuller and fuller with unwanted emotions. “Yes!” she almost shouted, a red blush rising high on her cheeks. 

He didn’t seem to notice, and he gave her a soft smile as he picked up a bag full of extra rolls of toilet paper and paper towels to take inside. Rey watched him go inside, standing still for a moment before realizing she should be moving too. 

Rey sat at her kitchen table, happily unpacking the bags of chocolate, marshmallows, and Cadbury eggs. In the last bag was a bouquet of sunflowers with a small card attached. When she opened it, inside was a simple drawing of a heart. The small smile that hadn’t left Ben’s face that morning became a full fledged dimple grin as Rey ran over and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Thank you,” she murmured. Ben’s heart started galloping.

“Anything for you, Butterfly.” He felt her smile against his neck. 

Ben was content to stay like that forever, but a sound emitted from the TV that made Rey jump up and squeal. 

“Oh my god! It’s starting!” Rey tugged him by the hand to the sofa. 

Ben didn’t like that she had left him, but was happy when she didn’t let go of his hand, even once they had sat down.

The last thing he expected to see was an aerial view of Italy and the sound of a man speaking in Italian. 

“Rey?” he asked confusedly. “Is this… Andrea Bocelli?”

“Don’t talk about my music tastes,” she commanded. “I may have the taste of an old lady when it comes to music, but you will not make me stop watching this.”

“Why did you never tell me about liking his music?” Ben loved listening to Andrea Bocelli. He loved listening to Andrea Bocelli with Rey.

“Because it’s stupid.”

They watched the words scroll by on the screen for a moment before Rey spoke again. 

“The only thing I remember before my parents died was my dad singing me Nessun Dorma, and calling me his principessa. I’ve always loved Italian music because of that, and especially Bocelli.” 

Ben didn’t know what to say, so he pulled her close, tucking her head under his chin.

Was cuddling like this something friends did? He didn’t know.

“For the record, I love Bocelli too.” 

Rey looked up and was about to say something when it cut to the inside of the cathedral.

“Wow,” she breathed. “Wouldn’t it be so cool to visit Europe?”

“You’re from there,” Ben smiled.

“I don’t remember it, silly. All I have is the accent.”

They stayed silent for a while after that, in awe of the singer on their screen.

“If I ever get married, I want it to be in a cathedral like that, even though I’m not Catholic,” Rey sighed.

Ben tucked that into the corner of his mind for someday.

“Is he done now?” he asked, not knowing how to respond to her statement.

“I don’t think so,” Rey responded, seeming unperturbed at his topic change. 

She was right, of course.

“Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me.”

The words rang clear and sweet through the small room. Rey didn’t stop crying, and even Ben started when Bocelli gave a little smile before singing, “Twas blind, but now, I see.”

Rey gave a small laugh before wiping away both of their tears.

It was a minute after the video finished before they spoke again.

“Damn,” was all that Ben could think of saying.

“Hope,” she sniffed.

“Pardon?”

“He gives me hope. I’m blessed, because all of my senses work. And even though one of his doesn’t, he didn’t let it stop him. And he’s sharing this beautiful message of rebirth, on the day of rebirth, during one of the dark times when it seems like the world needs it especially. It’s just perfect. God was there, I think, right now.”

“You’re right, Butterfly,” Ben murmured.

“I’m always right,” she smiled.

“Of course.”

Rey looked so perfect in that moment, with her hair in a messy bun, still wrapped in her ratty white blanket, and her small hand in his large one, that all Ben could think of doing was kissing her. 

“Can I kiss you?” he breathed quietly.

“What?” Rey’s voice came out high pitched.

“Nothing! I mean, not nothing, but it was stupid, and I didn’t know what I was thinking, I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable-” Ben started to ramble.

“You wanted to kiss me?” Rey’s eyes were bright.

“Um… yes?”

Rey smashed her lips against his. 

She wasn’t alone anymore, and neither was he. 

The sun broke out behind the clouds, bathing everything in gold. On the day of hope - the day of fresh starts - the day of rebirth - the day of unconditional love - Rey and Ben had their own little rebirth in the form of another human’s love, mirroring the love of the one in the heavens.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=huTUOek4LgU
> 
> "On the day in which we celebrate the trust in a life that triumphs, I’m honored and happy to answer ‘Sì’ to the invitation of the City and the Duomo of Milan. I believe in the strength of praying together; I believe in the Christian Easter, a universal symbol of rebirth that everyone – whether they are believers or not – truly needs right now. Thanks to music, streamed live, bringing together millions of clasped hands everywhere in the world, we will hug this wounded Earth’s pulsing heart, this wonderful international forge that is reason for Italian pride. The generous, courageous, proactive Milan and the whole of Italy will be again, and very soon, a winning model, engine of a renaissance that we all hope for. It will be a joy to witness it, in the Duomo, during the Easter celebration which evokes the mystery of birth and rebirth." - Andrea Bocelli


End file.
